


we're speaking in bodies

by Colordrained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Sappy Dean, Slash, Smut, They're both just really fuckin cute, im gonna say that's it?, laughing during sex, oh!, okie dokie folks it's been a while since I've done this, uh, uhhh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cas is trying to figure out if blow jobs are always this good or if he's losing his mind.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're speaking in bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Well. My goal is to write like 10 fics by the end of December (which will include Christmas fluff later in the month), so here's a start. The ending is too quick but uh, it's still kinda cute and porny I guess. The title is from Settle Down by the 1975. It's unbeta'd. I love writing deancas.
> 
> -set in season 9 when Cas is human and dean is human but pretend cas lives in the bunker-

Cas is trying to figure out if blow jobs are always this good or if he's losing his mind. Maybe it's just the mood he was in ten minutes ago, or who knows, maybe it's the open windows letting in the September air. The only legitimate thoughts Cas actually forms are enochian curses that he wouldn't dare let slip from his lips. 

Dean has always been good at this, like from day one, but this time it's so ungodly enthusiastic and Dean is fucking _grinning_ around his dick and making these little moans and Cas cannot even breathe. Cas cannot even process what Dean is doing with his tongue until he's moved on to another angle, or flick of his wrist, or sliding of his lips. It's filthy, is what it is--just in a gloriously pure way. 

Dean's mouth has been on him for about eight minutes, all of which have been increasingly pleasing. Cas was pissed at Sam for allowing Dean to go on a hunt by himself--really fucking pissed--and Cas had just looked so tense, so worked up, on the verge of tears, even, and what better to cure all that stress than a blow job from Dean goddamn Winchester? 

So Cas went from 100 to 0 and back to 100 in the span of thirty seconds, leaving him just about how he is now; mouth parted, stomach fluttering, pupils dilated in adoration and utter disbelief that something could feel this nice. Cas likes Dean's approach to solving this problem. 

Dean's got his thumb and forefinger in an 'okay' shape around the bottom of Cas's dick, his mouth going anywhere he can put it, and his eyes closed save for a few upward glances. 

"Fuck, this is--" Cas whines when Dean drags his teeth, "ah--you're too good at this, Dean." 

Dean fucking _giggles_ and all Cas can do is toss his head back and moan at the feeling. This is it; this is heaven. 

Dean pulls up for just a second, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Cas gets a really good look at his lips this way, and so help him, Dean will be the cause of his death. 

"Oh my god," Cas mutters, reaching out to push his thumb across Dean's bottom lip. Dean cannot physically help but to smirk, and Cas shakes his head, "You're gorgeous."

He runs his thumb over Dean's slick, pink lips a couple times. He pulls down on the bottom one a bit, going slack-jawed at how soft they are and how much Dean loves it. 

"You like them, huh?" Dean asks, voice deep and gentle against Cas's finger.

Cas nods numbly. He lets his eyes wander just a bit down to Dean's exposed abdomen where the softest, cutest belly rests. Then they go down further, to between Dean's legs, and Cas doesn't remember Dean getting all the way naked but he is, that's for sure. Dean is every bit as hard as Cas; the head of his dick is dark with blood and Cas literally salivates.

"God, I just like _you_ , I just love you, you're so goddamn--" Dean cuts him off with a rough kiss.

"Babe, it's not very heavenly of you to use that name right now," Dean smirks at him.

Cas rolls his eyes and gives a couple tugs to his dick, "You're an ass. I picked it up from you, you know."

Dean grins and slowly kisses back down Cas's stomach. He ends up settling right back down with his lips around Cas's dick.

Dean pulls out three or four of his little tricks, and in another minute, Cas is white-knuckling the couch and cursing in every language he knows. 

Cas reaches his orgasm nicely; his vision fucks up and his whole face pinks. He expects Dean to swallow him down, like he normally does, and so he buries his hands in Dean's hair. 

Dean, however, is not on the same page. Cas knows it as soon as he sees the smirk that graces Dean's lips. 

Dean pulls Cas's dick out of his mouth after the first stream of come finds his tongue. He presses the head of Cas's dick to his bottom lip, rubs it around and eases against it with his thumb, allowing Cas to come on his cheek and lips, quite beautifully completing Dean's already filthy expression. Cas loses the ability to breath all together.

" _Dean_ ," Cas groans, cupping Dean's face at first, but then letting his head fall back and roughing his palms over his face. His cheeks heat faster than he can believe. "You absolute fucker,"

"Hey," Dean says with a smile in his voice, "I just let you come on my fucking face and you won't even look at me?" 

"I can't," Cas says through his hands, "I'll collapse. I will physically malfunction due to arousal and I'll just die." 

Dean laughs an ethereal melody of a laugh, "Look at me, babe, I gotta see this pretty blush you've got goin' on,"

Cas smooths his hands back over his hair and looks at the sight below him. 

"Fuck, you're too good for me, Dean," Cas says, reaching out to touch his lips again. 

Dean shakes his head and grins, "Not at all, but that's a conversation for another time". Cas keeps rubbing the pad of his thumb against Dean's lips, then up a little to smear the come on his cheek. 

Cas didn't really ever think comeplay was his thing, but this is Dean Winchester, and with him, everything is Cas's thing. Cas's just coming down from his orgasm and he finds himself needing another. The shit Dean does to him.

"You look like you wanna eat me, Cas."

"You're hot as hell, Dean, I want to do everything to you." Cas says softly.

"Not sure that simile was the best choice, all things considered." 

Cas would smile if Dean's face wasn't so mesmerizing. He should be getting Dean off right now, but he just _wants_.

"Can we do that again? Cas asks, looking into Dean's eyes. 

Dean smiles and goes to stand up, "Of course, yeah. Let me just, uh, take care of me real quick, then we can shower and watch a movie. We can probably just make out some more and, uh--" 

Cas shakes his head and grabs Dean's hand, "No, like..." Cas lets his gaze drop to his somehow half hard dick. 

"Fuck, do you mean _now_?" Dean says, getting back on his knees, letting his palms rest on Cas's inner thighs.

"Yeah, yes, I mean now," Cas says.

"Did that whole coming-on-my-face thing really work that well?"

"Yeah, it-- I know this is selfish but I'll blow you afterwards if--"

"Cas, babe, it's not selfish, it's..." Dean rubs a hand over his mouth, "That is the hottest goddamn thing in the world. Can you actually do that, though? Aren't you, like, sensitive? You're like 35, dude."

"No--I think I can do it. Just, if you're gentle and stuff..."

"Yeah, sure," Dean says, mouth lowering. Cas can feel, rather than hear, the little mumbled "fuck" that comes from Dean's lips and ghosts over his lower stomach. 

Dean's smart about it; he stays away from the head for the first couple minutes, licking at the rest of him and sucking softly on the side. Cas whines and shoves his face into his elbow, biting his bicep.

God, though, is it good. Cas can feel his skin heating, can feel the sweat on his neck and hairline. He accidentally almost knees Dean in the chest a couple times, so Dean resorts to holding Cas's thighs down against the couch with his hands. After a few minutes Dean gets a little brave, starts nuzzling and kissing at the head. Cas starts cursing at that, not even trying to subdue his moans, which Dean is ten-thousand percent fine with. 

After a moment Dean wraps his lips around the tip, sucking, knowing it'll do something wonderful. Castiel curses and his hands rush to grip Dean's hair.

"You okay?" Dean asks him, mouthing at his stomach for a change of pace.

"Yeah, yeah, God, it's--"

"Yeah. Lemme know if it's too much," and then he's back on him.

Cas actually ends up laughing, at one point, and Dean doesn't know how to respond to that. He just kinda moans around Cas and puts a hand on his own stomach. 

Dean pulls up for a second to speak, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's so nice, Dean. I don't know. I don't know, it's just--"

Dean laughs back and kisses him. Then Cas's lips are too damn nice and Dean ends up back straddled on his lap and Cas is practically growling into Dean and it's blissful.

"Okay, alright, gonna finish this now," Dean says, sliding back onto the floor, "Brace yourself," he smirks. Cas laughs at him and covers his face with his hands.

Dean does as he says--quite tastefully. Minutes later Cas's stomach does these nice little convulsions and then he comes, this time not as softly. A long, "Ah," tears from his throat and he folds in on himself, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him hard. He then rests his chin on Dean's shoulder, lets his weight shift forward.

"Why are you so fucking good at that?" Cas mumbles into his skin, placing a soft kiss before sitting up. 

Dean grins softly and he traces a thumb down Cas's cheek, "I've gotta make it good for you. And I'm just naturally talented." 

Cas shakes his head and drags a finger through the starting-to-dry come on Dean's face, "Mm, I love you. So much." 

Dean doesn't half ass his smile, then. It's a full flash of teeth and those fucking crinkles by his green-gold eyes and Cas just sighs. He cannot believe this is his.

"I love you too, babe." Dean kisses his cheek and stands up. 

"Oh," Cas says, eyes fixated on Dean's dick.

"Oh?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I forgot you hadn't got off yet." 

Dean smirks, "Nope," he steps closer to Cas and puts his hands on the back of Cas's head. He pulls towards his body ever so softy, and Cas hums at the suggestive movement. Dean chuckles and takes his hands off.

"You don't--you don't' have to, Cas, I'm just play-- _Oh_."

Castiel, regardless, swallows him all the fucking way down and Dean's head suddenly feels 400 percent lighter. Trying not to fall over, Dean grabs a handful of Cas's hair (a little harder than intended) and replants his feet.

"Fucking, what the hell Cas," Dean takes a sharp breath, "I'm, it's not gonna take much..." He lets his head hand and watches Cas instead of trying to talk.

Cas just goes, just goes for as long as he can and then comes up to take a breathe an then goes again, and Dean's doubling over and cursing and coming before he can even warn Cas.

After a moment, Cas joins him in standing up and smiles. 

"We give nice blowjobs," Dean says, still a little short of breath. 

Cas nods, "That's true. You're a little more advanced than me, but still." 

Dean shakes his head and puts a hand on Cas's hip, "You do the thing with your teeth, and that's just..."

Cas giggles, "Alright, alright. You wanna shower?" 

Dean nods and rubs a hand over his stomach, "Yeah. Then a movie?" 

Cas hums--his normal way of agreeing--and takes Dean's hand. 

"You have that honey rosemary mint shampoo still?" Dean asks, voice getting sleepier by the second. Cas nods and grins. 

"Good. I wanna smell like you." 

Cas stops to look at him, "I love you. You know that?"

Dean smiles and gives Cas a quick kiss, "You too. But I love your honey rosemary mint shampoo more, if we're being honest here." 

Cas rolls his eyes, but of course, kisses him again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world, even criticism. Kudos are nice as well if you want :) love you, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
